


Grammy Night #BestPopDuo Twenty One Pilots

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Award acceptance, Awards, Best pop duo, Comfort, Crying, Friendship, Grammys, Love, M/M, Memories, Pantless, Tyler and Josh don't wear pants, WIN, You don't even know how proud I am, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: For anyone who doesn't know, last night February 12th 2017, Twenty One Pilots won a Grammy for best pop duo.Here's a little story based on it <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the speech isn't word for word. 
> 
> I'm so proud of Tyler and Josh, they've come so far and to receive their award at the Grammy's is overwhelming for every fan.

Josh stands in front of a mirror.

Tyler stands too.

Never did they think. Never did they imagine to see themselves attending the Grammy's for several nominations. 

Once upon a time, they were a band performing in front of a twelve people crowd, now the world was screaming their names, every corner of the world was chanting "Twenty One Pilots." 

It was going to be a big day, because if they won, today would not be the climax of their journey, it would ultimately be the beginning. 

Win or not, to come this far, to know that their music, their existence did the world good, was enough to keep them going, to drive the duo to be better, to try harder to know that people know them, that they truly are someone. 

From the dark skies of Columbus to the sunny skies full of hopes and dreams in Los Angeles. 

Tyler stands side by side with his bestest friend in the whole world. He's breathless, he's in shock, they came this far and whether they won or not, the Twenty One Pilots were never going to stop, they were always going to look forward, go forward. 

"Oh God Josh..." Tyler starts, his voice already shaking and full of fear, he doesn't know why exactly. 

Josh examines himself in the mirror, examines the attire he's thrown on for today, one of the most significant days in their lives. He glances at his best friend through the mirror. His eyes are misty, his body is shaking a little, his hands are balled up to stop the nerves, the echoing of the voices deep behind his mind. The voices are unable to shake him, Blurryface is dead, Spookyjim has gone, the anxiety however doesn't surpass the two of them. It's there, greater than ever, those people, those scary thoughts are there, telling Josh not to go, not to go out there but this time it will be different. 

"Oh God Josh, I'm so scared, I'm terrified." Tyler mutters to his friend. His friend of so many years. The man he spoke his feelings to on the first day they met, who's hearts connected like it was destiny. Josh was Tyler's pillar on stage, his comfort, his reason to not be afraid anymore. 

"Josh..." Tyler cries and leans into his best friends chest, crying away at something like this.

To an average person is pathetic and unnecessary but to a sympathetic and understanding person is reasonable, understandable. 

Josh's arms automatically fly around his friends body. This isn't the first time, even before their live shows and concerts, Tyler always found his comfort in Josh. Jenna was his life, his whole world, his support, his other half but Josh, Josh was his soul mate. This is the power he had over Tyler. 

"W-we made it this far. W-we're not sat on the couch in our underwear at home this time. We're here, at the Grammy's, people are chanting our name, they're calling us, we're someone Josh, we're finally someone and it's all I've ever wanted." Tyler confessed and wrapped his arms hard around Josh.

Josh on the other hand, trying to keep a control of his eyes, his emotions, his anxiety and also his fears. He needs to keep them all in check for his band mate. 

"We are someone Tyler, we were always going to be something, someone to everyone who supports and loves us. To our moms and dads, we are someone, to our brothers and sisters, we are someone, to all our amazing, undeniably unique and incredible fans, we are someone, because of our faith in God, we are someone Tyler. Now this, this honour, is a way of telling us, that we did it, we made it, we really are someone, we fit here, in this very building full of many other incredible people, we are someone." Josh says as tears build up in his eyes and he strokes his best friend's naked head.

Tyler sniffles into his best friend's chest, eyes red because of his tears and overflowing emotions pouring out tonight.

"Because of you Josh, I am someone." 

Josh is unable to hold the shaky breath that leaves his mouth and the hot tears that finally spill from his eyes. 

"It if wasn't for you, I would never be here, if it wasn't for your amazing talent, your drum skills, your smiles, your amazing heart and attitude to what we do, I wouldn't be here. I could never do this without you Josh. Thank you for coming into my life so many years ago, thank you for backing me up on stage, reassuring me to know that, you're there, I don't need to be scared, thank you for helping Jenna to defeat my demons. Oh God, you really are God given Josh, you are my guardian angel because despite how many hardships you face, you always take the time to help me face mine, I couldn't ask for anyone else, for anyone better because after you Josh, better doesn't exist." 

Josh breaks down now, his cries evident to the taller man hugging him. Josh feels so loved by the man hugging him, his partner in crime, the person who he shares his most deepest thoughts, his best friend Tyler Joseph. 

Josh always knew how much he meant to Tyler, despite all the joking and messing around they did on stage but tonight, tonight his heart and mind finally knew how much and it was a lot. This man, he had a lot of faith in him. 

"It's all about tonight Josh, whether we go home empty handed or a Grammy in our hands, we will become stronger, work harder for the ones we love, we will give them our all because tonight is a new chapter to our undying story and together we will write it. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Jenna wore a magnificent yellow dress that night, holding her husbands hand, letting him know he's amazing no matter what, whatever happens, whatever the result, her husband will always be her number one and she will always try her best to be the wife he deserves. 

Tyler also holds Josh's hand in the low lights of the building. He squeezes them both to show his love, his appreciation and how much they mean to him. 

Nick Jonas is stood on the stage, ready to read the winner of the best pop duo or group award. 

"And the award goes to..." 

The hand squeezes become tighter. 

"Stressed Out Twenty One Pilots." 

 

It's an overwhelming feeling, Josh feels the crowds cheering and applause fade out as his mind processes what just happened. 

They did it, they really did it.

Jenna kisses her husband on the lips as they stand up, he shuffles out and remembers the pact they made so long ago. Tyler looks over at his best friend and brings him back, then shuffles with his pants, not caring about who's thinking what tonight, it's about them, their success, it's their moment. 

Their moment to accept their win as Twenty One Pilots. 

Tyler walks on, Josh following behind, the realisation hitting them as they takes steps closer pantless, to the stage, towards the award that's awaiting them. 

They both hug Nick and Tyler accepts the award and begins his speech. 

"Uhm, theres a story behind this." He begins, holding the award tight, feeling the presence of his best friend besides him. 

"I called Josh over one day and I asked him, hey we're watching the Grammy's, do you want to come over? So there was us and a couple of friends and I noticed, as we sat and watched, we were all in our underwear. Josh said to me, if we ever go to the Grammy's if we ever win a Grammy, we should accept it in our underwear." 

The crowd cheers and laughs, it's an overwhelming feeling. Josh watches his friend, seeing how far they've come.

It doesn't matter that they don't get as much time as Beyonce on the stage, it doesn't matter that they aren't the A list stars that everyone talks about, it doesn't matter that they don't receive album of the year. 

All that matters is, in that small minute they spend on that stage, they're able to reminisce their journey from the bottom to the top. From self titled to Blurryface, from the garage of their homes, to the staples centre of America. 

 

Though it's said a millions time. It will be done.

 

This isn't the end of the story, it's a whole new beginning for Tyler Joseph and Joshua Dun.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations Tyler and Josh, I couldn't be more proud, all the fans love you. Keep smiling and laughing and enjoy what you love. Your journey is only just starting. Thank you for helping me to come out from the dark places. 
> 
> I love you so much, and to everyone who read this thank you so much. <3 stay alive everyone |-/


End file.
